


Good Neighbours Become Good Friends

by Greybutterfly



Series: Winter Drabble [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greybutterfly/pseuds/Greybutterfly
Summary: Harry joins Louis at his neighbourhood party.Winter Drabble Prompt #hearth





	Good Neighbours Become Good Friends

Well Louis warned him but Harry had to learn the hard way that his Gucci boots and a snowy icy walkway were not a great combination. Luckily Louis’ house wasn’t too far so Harry managed to hobble his way there and was now sat with his ankle up in front of Louis’ fireplace. Louis had been the perfect host, tending to all his guests, making sure their plates were topped up with food and that the drinks were flowing. Harry could see Louis was a much loved member of the neighbourhood. Harry couldn’t wait to get to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for taking the time to read my Drabble series.


End file.
